


[Podfic] Opacity of Paradise

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: "'True enough', my dear doctor, is my favorite kind of lie."





	[Podfic] Opacity of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Opacity of Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45843) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in May 2009.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200905056.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200905071.zip)**

1.15:09

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
